


cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine

by sorrow_key



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eye Trauma, M/M, Sickfic, except it's regal, so it's more an 'i want to speak to your manager' kind of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrow_key/pseuds/sorrow_key
Summary: Will let out a keen of a whine. It was so unfair. Life went on around him. He’d always enjoyed Regal’s verbal lashings of others as much as his prince enjoyed demonstrations of his powers in his name. His King. How could Will die just when they won?
Relationships: Regal Farseer/Will
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I can't believe I'm writing for this ship when it took me so long to get into it  
> 2) I can't believe this is ship is the first fic I finish for this fandom  
> 3) I'm blaming Rosemary from Discord, who is very good at being an agent for the dark side
> 
> The title is from Bad Romance by Lady Gaga, which is one of the 2 songs that encompass this pair for me.

He could hardly hear himself scream. His body hurt as it had never before. Was he dying? Did the bastard kill him? Hatred surged in him, but it was soon overlayed with terror. He couldn’t die. It was unfathomable.

“Why is he still screaming so much?” demanded a familiar voice, shaken and shrilly. His prince. King Regal. Will couldn’t see him. Another wave of agony overtook him at the mere thought of opening his eyes. “He’ll wake the entire castle!”

Another voice, deep and rattled. “I sent for a healer, we’ll have to wait for him here, my King. If Master- Master-” Will pressed his teeth together violently. He used to laugh about this, about the power he held, once he’d known how to use it purposefully. Now it made him want to rip the guard’s throat out. Wreak hell in his mind until he begged for death. How dare he. How dare he forget his name. Will was important now. More important than this waste of space ever-

His back arched and he hit his head against the stone wall next to the cot he lay in. The guard’s sector of the dungeons. Where no one could hear. How many had seen?

His King let out a sound of disgust as Will shook in place, hands hovering just shy of his eyes. “He’s wide-awake after I had him treat me. And if he keeps taking his sweet time getting here now, this one’s going to die before he even gets here!” 

“There’s nothing else I can do, my King,” the guard said, apologetic in the face of Regal’s intimidation. Will let out a keen of a whine. It was so unfair. Life went on around him. He’d always enjoyed Regal’s verbal lashings of others as much as his prince enjoyed demonstrations of his powers in his name. His King. How could Will die just when they won?

“Did the healer say anything to you about what afflicted you?” The guard said carefully. 

Regal sneered contemptuously. Will didn’t need to see to tell. “If there was anything afflicting me, do you think I’d be here talking to you right now, you utter dolt?”

The guard breathed out. Will became aware of his own harsh breathing. He didn’t sound like himself. He couldn’t die. So he had to do something. Will drew his thoughts together, letting the pain roll over him. He remembered the discomforts of their training, smaller and useless. He hadn’t even done what was asked half the time. Even then, he could make Galen not notice him. He was stronger than all of them. Not like Justin, Serene. He would live.

He Skilled out. It was as easy as lessening his grip on a rope. His pain hit Carrod and Burl and shook them awake. He didn’t even string together words for them. They knew where he was, they knew he needed help.

He hadn’t even felt the exertion of it until he was done. For a while, he got lost.

When he came to, someone was leaning over him, smelling of wine and herbs. The healer. Will had been one of the normal, ignorant Buckkeep folk once. He’d long grown beyond that, but their general dislike of the healer had stayed.

“So?” Regal snapped from farther away.

“It’s too early to tell. I’ll have to test for the poison and try some antidotes-”

“Don’t waste my time. It’s your job to figure out how to fix him, not to tell it to me. Will he live?”

Will held his breath in exhausted trepidation.

Affront radiated from the healer, until he reluctantly replied, “If he lives through the night, it is likely. It’s too early to tell when I don’t even know what poisoned him. Or how.”

Regal huffed, inconvenienced and unimpressed. “Tell me which it is in the morning then! But do it  _ subtly _ . I must to bed now. This is taking much too long already.” His voice got more pleasant. Will knew this made it more dangerous as well. “And you will do all you can to treat him as befits a King’s man. If you don’t, your death will be five times worse than his.”

Will smiled through the pain. He did wish Regal had made it ten at least. It was a balm against the sting of him leaving. He knew there was much to do yet. Those pathetic duchy lords who so badly wanted to rebel. He knew what was between them wasn’t like the lovers’ bond songs sung about. It was more complicated and more worthwhile than that. And yet. The sounds of him, the background hum of Will’s tie to him had made his wounds and his danger easier to bear.

He was so tired. It warred with the pain, numbing it even as it kept him torturously awake.

Steps towards him. He didn’t need his Skill-sense to know it as Regal. His clothes and way of moving were unmistakable. Regal paused just to his side, looking him over. Will tried to smooth over the resting grimace of his pain.

“You’re too useful for me to die now,” Regal spoke, his voice silky. At its most dangerous. “So I forbid it, Will.”

His eyes burned and his body felt as stuck as a corpse when he nodded. “Ye-s,” he croaked out. “My.. King.”

And he fell back into oblivion with the memory of Regal’s satisfied smile, pleased as he was when Will pleasured him, when he made Will scream.

  
  
  
  



End file.
